


[Podfic] Instinct

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Yours For the Taking Podfics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Nice Hannibal Lecter, Omega Distress, Omega Will Graham, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Play, Submissive Hannibal, Will is a Mess, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofInstinctby slashyrogueAuthor's summary:Distress is quite possibly much worse when you caused it yourself.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Yours For the Taking Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743250) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2s3y7372hkjng2j/Instinct.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:47 | 6.44 MB


End file.
